Jack Sting, the Neon Ninja
Sometimes I think to myself; Woah! The world's a shitty place! But then I remember I am the one who keeps it as it is. -''Jack'' An adventerous, American teenager, Jack always wanted to be a hero. What came out of it is a different story. Bio Jack Sting always wanted to make a change in the world. Standing up to people stronger than himself and most of the time paying the price, he decided it's time to get to work. Having both his parents "accidentally" murdered in a bulglary at the age of 13, Jack was forced to try and survive on his own. His idea of doing so? Thievery. Jack is a born thief, being able to incredibly sneaky when he has to, which allowed him to survive in this lifestyle for 5 years. Unfortunately, things went wrong and Jack landed in prison. After a few months a mysterious man came to visit Jack and told him that he admired his combat and sneaking skill he has shown over the years. Offering Jack freedom for cooperation, the two came to an agreement and soon Sting left prison to work with the engineer he knew under the name of Micheal Adams. Micheal was a genius and has been working for the U.S. military for many, many years and created weapons which turned the tides of many battles. For Jack, he created a super-suit. From that moment Jack was trained by the very best martial artists and by the military in many firearms, although he prefers to get close and personal. He is working for the U.S. military, although he often does whatever he wants. Appearance Underneath the armor Jack has brown eyes and black hair with a ponytail, which sticks out in the back of his helmet. Jack's armor is a blue-ish shade of black with light-blue stripes on his arms, which are on his entire body, creating a shape of a vest. The armor's helmet leaves his eyes covered with bulletproof glass. The stripes glow and the armor has six boosters on its back, which leave behind a light-blue trail. This made Jack chose the name "Neon Ninja". Skills and Arsenal As mentioned before, Jack wears a specialized armor. The armor is made of modified Titanium, made light enough to run and jump around in, however it is still durable enough to survive point-blank explosions. The boosters on its back do boost Jack when he presses the button on his right hand. Jack is skilled with most weaponry and martial arts including boxing, kung-fu and combat with weapons. He carries a blue blade and his suit is equipped with multiple weapons such as guns on his wrists. However Jack never seems to carry a weapon except for his sword and improvises during battle. His suit can also be disabled with a powerful E.M.P. grenade. Personality Jack is cocky, arrogant and is almost never serious. He talks a lot, which might be a good thing during battle, often making them angry and less focused. Perhaps that's his plan?